


We’ll Run Together

by TisBee



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Angst, Ann comforts, Babies, F/F, I had an itching to write, MY GAYS, anne is hurt, anne is sad, but this is set after episode 5, have not seen episode 5, hurt comfort, i love them, it looks good though, my poor baby anne, or 3, or 4, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Set in the aftermath of episode 5. Anne is hurt. Will she accept any help? Maybe, but only from Ann...





	We’ll Run Together

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah haven’t seen episode 5... or anything after 2...  
> Anyway! Enjoy it, I do know what happens (because people on tumblr will not tag spoilers! It’s not that hard!) sorry rant over I had fun writing it

“Where is she?” Marian asked, more to herself than anyone else as she paced around the room.  
“I’m sure she’s fine.” Her father said “She’s been gone for far longer before.”  
“I know, but I can’t help worrying. It’s getting dark.”

Ann just sat there quietly, thoughts racing through her brain. Anne was ok. She was always ok. She had to be ok. Anne was so fierce. And clever and amazing and Ann really loved her. She wanted her. More than anything. Did it scare her? A little. Was it exciting? So exciting. Ann couldn’t describe it. Love? That’s all that was for certain in whatever was between the two of them.

—

Anne stumbled as fast as she could back home. Ann. She needed Ann. But people would just worry about her. She wiped away some of the blood on her face, wincing as she hit a sore spot. She growled with anger and frustration and leant up against a tree.

She sighed, and shut her eyes, thankful for the momentary relief. She sank to the floor, eyes still shut. She knew she should probably stay awake, she had to get home, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it. She was so tired…

—

“Miss? Miss? Are you ok? Miss? Please wake up! What happened?” A voice. Open your eyes, Anne. Open them!

She dragged her eyes open. For Ann, she thought. She looked around. It was dark now. It had been light before, hadn’t it? She wasn’t sure. Her mind was foggy and so was her vision. It was confusing. She ached all over, sharp pains coming from so many places she couldn’t quite fathom where they were.

“Miss? Are you ok? What happened?” The voice was so loud. Anne wanted to slam her hands over her ears, but found she barely had any control over her hands. She shut her eyes again and gritted her teeth. She breathed out a shaky breath and forced her mouth to speak.  
“I- I don’t know.” She said, wincing through every word. Of course, she did know, but she wasn’t going to tell this boy,  
“Oh, oh, um, what do I do? Do you remember anything?” The boy asked.  
Anne raised a shaky hand to her head and held it up against it gently. “I, I don’t know. I don’t… remember. Not anything.” That was a lie. She did remember some things. Those things she wished she didn’t.  
“Ok. Miss, can you tell me where you live?” He asked.  
She nodded, then hesitated. She couldn’t go back home like this. Everyone would fuss and she couldn’t worry them like that. They could be worried now, a small voice in her brain said. Still too loud. 

They couldn’t be too worried though, she’d been out for longer. But where could she go? And she had no idea how long she’d been out. If she didn’t go home, where could she go? No where. Home it was then.

“Miss?” The boy asked worriedly.  
Anne sighed. “Shibden Hall.”  
“Oh! Are you Miss Lister?” The boy asked.  
“Yes, I am.” Anne said tiredly. She was in no mood for small talk and thankfully the boy seemed to realise this, and went quiet.

He helped her up, offering more support but she refused it, standing up herself. She could do that, at least. Home soon. Comfort and warmth and away from there.

What could she tell them? Not that she was attacked, obviously. They would only fuss about her and ask far too many questions. She would make it up. Some story or another. 

But how would she explain why it has taken so long to get home. She sighed, and knocked on the top of the carriage. She could see that they were nearly there, she could walk the rest of it.

She stumbled the rest of the way, the boy watching her anxiously, but she waved him away, dabbing away more blood. She still hadn’t figured out what to tell her family when they all came rushing out to meet her.

“Anne! We were worried sick! You can’t just-“ Marian cut herself off as she came out to meet her. “What happened?” She asked.  
Anne waved it off quickly, “It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not.” Ann said from behind Marian.  
“Ann. Are you ok?”   
Ann stepped closer. “Of course I’m ok. It’s you who’s hurt.”

Anne smiled, and they all just stood there for a minute, until Anne started swaying and almost collapsed into Ann’s arms. She brushed off any concerns and marched up to her room, avoiding any and all contact.

She had locked her door, but Ann could hear her pacing inside. It was unbearable. Suddenly, the pacing stopped and Ann knocked hesitantly on the door. 

“Anne? Please can I come in?”

Anne didn’t answer, but she unlocked the door and Ann rushed in. Anne sat on her bed, looking down at her hands, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Ann rushes towards her, at a loss as to what to do. She knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to face her. She took Anne’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“What really happened?” Ann asked, almost fearfully. Anne looked up at her, but still didn’t say anything. Ann leant her head against Anne’s shoulder. “I know what those injuries look like.” She whispered.

Anne turned to face her, almost disbelievingly. How could she say anything? She barely knew what to say to herself, let alone this beautiful woman in front of her. Anne shuffled closer to her, and buried her head in Ann’s shoulder. Ann stroked it gently, whispering soft words while Anne tried to keep the tears in.

“Please tell me what happened?” Ann begged.  
Anne sighed. “I was attacked.” She said.  
“Attacked? By who?”   
“I don’t know.” Anne refused to look her in the eye.  
“Anne, please. We can alert the authorities.”  
“No we can’t.” Anne said.  
“It won’t matter, Anne.” Ann said, tears filling her eyes.  
“But it will. You know what people say.” Anne’s voice broke at the end. “I- sometimes I just wish I could be normal.”  
Ann stared at her. “You are the best person I’ve ever met. I wish…” she chocked back sob and they were both crying then.

The wept in each other’s arms, wishing to god that they would never have to leave each other’s arms. Anne wished she could stay there forever, and never come out, but realistically, she knew that they couldn’t stay huddled up together for any longer. She pulled away.

“Ann… I love you so much.” Anne whispered.  
“I love you too Anne. Everyday with you is exciting.” They were sat up now, Ann curled up against Anne. “I hope I can stay with you forever.”

Anne just smiled. Maybe she could stay with Ann forever. Maybe she’d have to fight for it, but god knew she would. She didn’t think she could lose again. And Ann… she was special. She was beautiful, and kind, and so loving.

Maybe Anne would marry after all. Only Ann though, she didn’t think she could go on after that. Maybe she’d just give up, five up on everything and life, of course carrying a mask to hide her sorrow. But she wasn’t exactly very good at that.

She just felt so much. Anger, sorrow, happiness, love. She had always wondered if anyone felt like she did, or if everyone else was just so much better at hiding it. She was so fascinated but humans, their brains, how a lump of flesh could be so complex. Maybe one day she’d discover the secret.

“Anne, are you in pain?” Ann asked seriously, as if she’d been thinking about t for a long time.  
“It’s ok, I’m used to it.”  
“Used to it? Anne that doesn’t answer my question.”  
Anne’s smile was sad when she answered. “It’s ok, my love. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Secretly, Ann thought that maybe more people should be more worried about Anne. She was so brave and Ann was so damn in love with her. How she’d swooped in and stolen her heart, was beyond her. How could Ann mind, when she was so amazing, so interesting.

She didn’t understand how everyone didn’t fall for her.


End file.
